The New Lords of Shadow
by KichiX
Summary: My name is Michael. 554 years ago, Zobek tricked me into becoming the new Lord of the Lycans. Now, in 2011, Gabriel comes to me. Informing me that Satan is returning. Zobek needs our help... he offers us a freedom from our immortality. Can it be true?
1. Introduction

SPOILER WARNING: TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS IN LORDS OF SHADOW.

The New Lords of Shadow

In the year 1047 the Brotherhood of Light member Gabriel Belmont sought out and destroyed the three Lords of Shadow; Cornell, Carmilla, and Zobek. He sought the power of the God Mask, a mask powerful enough to make Gabriel God's vassal on Earth. He needed this power. He needed to break the spell separating our earthly plain from the Heavens. He also selfishly desired to bring back his fallen bride Marie. Little did Gabriel know, he was assisted by Zobek, who was secretly the Lord of the Dead. The three lords carried one piece each, making them immortal. Zobek devised a devious scheme to use Gabriel to kill the other Lords and create the God Mask, allowing Zobek to steal it and use the power for himself. Alas, even Zobek was foolishly deceived. For Satan himself planted the idea into Zobek's arrogant mind. Seemingly destroying Zobek, Satan took the mask for himself. Gabriel, using the powers the spirits granted him, sent Satan back to his unholy prison. Gabriel took the God Mask back to the Brotherhood Elders, hoping they would know what to do with it. The Elders—seeing the damage it could cause in the wrong hands—commanded it be separated once more. And three new guardians be placed to protect them. One thing Gabriel did not realize... was Zobek lived. After the Mask once again cracked into three powerful pieces, Zobek, transformed as Death, came to claim his piece back. And claim he did. Fearing the power Zobek would posses if he had all three, Gabriel heroically sealed a piece inside himself. Carmilla's piece. Little did the poor hero know that the dark powers of Carmilla were placed into that piece. Gabriel himself became the new Lord of Vampires. Later to be known... as Count Dracula. Now, 964 years later, in the world of 2011, Zobek confronts a transformed Gabriel once more. Warning him of Satan's imminent return. Now, Gabriel travels to see the new Lord of the Lycans. And that... is where this story begins.


	2. The Lord of the Lycans

Chapter 1: The Lord of the Lycans

The struggle for supremacy is eternal, inevitable... Victory is the natural objective of every creature on this world. They will kill and die for their kind to dominate. Some call this eternal struggle "equilibrium", the balance between light and darkness...

My name... is Michael. When I was little, I read stories and fairy tails of a secret society called the Brotherhood of Light. My mother would read me the story of Gabriel the Great—the man who saved our world from the Three Evil Kings. Cornell the Savage, Carmilla the Lustful, and Zobek the Deceitful. As a little boy in my innocence, I would play knights with my friends. I would be Gabriel the Great! But when I was young... my mother died. She caught a fever that just... wouldn't go away. I begged and cried to God to save my beloved mother... but nothing. Nothing at all. My mother was all I had, my father had left when I was very little. But she was taken from me as a mere boy... At that moment, sitting with her on her death bed as the life was stripped away from her... I lost all faith in "God". I stopped playing "knights". I had no desire to even pretend to fight His war. He had stolen my mother from me. But... some things are unavoidable. I guess, some part of me, never lost faith.

It was the year 1457. The rain poured so hard that night... I'll never forget it. It was my eighteenth birthday. My friends and I went out to celebrate. Needless to say, we got a little... intoxicated. I was walking home when I saw a man on a horse riding quickly away from a flying monster. A man with bat-like wings. I now know it was a vampire. But back then, I had no idea what the hell it was. Just my luck, we were on a cliff, and the rider knocked me down. I fell all the way down the steep cliff, but not before hearing the flesh tear off his bones and blood curdling screams of the rider that had sealed my fate. By the time I hit the bottom, my body was bloodied and broken. The many jagged rocks on the way down had a hand in that. My vision was blurred, but the vampire had flown down to "greet" me.

I could see him sniffing me. The blood must've driven him into a frenzy. He was practically licking his lips. But, the creature turned. He seemed to have... gotten frightened by something he saw. He flew away, scared. I turned my head slightly to see a man in a red uniform.

"...Who... are you...?" I managed to choke out.

"I am a member of the Brotherhood of Light." The knight in red said.

My vision was still far too blurry, but I could see his gray, almost white, long hair.

"I can save your life, young man. ...But at a cost." He continued to explain. "The Brotherhood could use your assistance. We need one more guardian to look after the final God Mask piece. ...You have the blood necessary for that."

I was a fool... A young fool. Despite my questions about me having the "blood" necessary to be a guardian, I got excited... I had always dreamt of being a Brotherhood Knight. Plus, I was desperate. I was eighteen. I didn't wanna die at the prime of life! That would have fucking sucked!

"Do you accept... old friend?" Ah, the offer that would condemn me to the fate of being a monster.

I nodded my head "yes" with the last of my strength. He placed the fragment upon my broken chest. A strong light shined and an immense pain, a pain like no other, ran through my body. I screamed in agony as my body flailed and contorted. Absorbing the mask and fixing my broken bones.

After the transformation process, I lied there motionless. With eyes as pail as the moon. A cold, blank stare. Directly upwards, towards the half moon. The rain stopped then. I could hear my heartbeat. It was... irregular. Getting up, I saw the devil I made the deal with.

"My name... is Zobek." He said.

"Wait—what!" I screamed.

"You are now the Lord of the Lycans, Michael. Feel proud. You're following in your ancestor's footsteps."

I heard growls and bushes shaking coming from the sides of me. In seconds, I was surrounded by primitive lycans. The biggest one on the high rock on the side of the cliff that lied in front of me. Every last one of them on all fours, seemingly bowing to me. The full moon broke through the clouds, and its light shined down. All the werewolves howled, dignifying me... as their king. King of the Wolves.

...

It is now September 11th, 2011. 554 years after my... crowning. I am 5'8 with shoulder length brown hair. Parted directly in the middle. I have brown, almost black, eyes. I wear a back leather trench coat, a sleeveless black shirt, blackish jeans, and black boots. There are brown straps with metal on them making an "X" shape across my chest which connect to two metal shoulder plates. Silver colored, but made of bronze for obvious reasons. I have learned many things in my 500 years. Fighting styles, strategies, even cooking techniques for the hell of it. Hey, you get bored in 500 years. Don't judge.

I've even evolved the lycans. Lycans were so primitive in Cornell's time. So boring. Luckily, time heals all wounds. Now, they can change when they want to. They retain intelligence in their transformed state, and even keep individual identifying marks. Like hair color, or length. Even the wargs can remain as dogs until given my command.

But I suppose the most important information are the things I found on Zobek. He gave me a piece of the mask because he needs subservient Lords to help him defend against the returning Satan and his hoard of demons. As for "blood"? Well, through trial and error, he apparently discovered that blood relations between the host and Cornell must exist or the mask... rejects the body. In other words, they explode. My father, whoever the bastard is, was a decedent of the late Cornell, which allowed me to take on his portion of the mask without issue. Gabriel's father, whom he never knew, was a decedent of the witch Carmilla. Huh, lucky him. That mask coulda killed 'em.

And here we are. Present day. Me, living an immortal life. Sleeping on a huge mattress with two beautiful... voluptuous black haired women on both sides of me. All of us passed out from the party we threw at an abandoned jail, now with graffiti on the walls, and beer cans everywhere. Surrounded by passed out lycan brethren. Yep, this is the-

"Lord Michael!" I could hear Spike calling me from the steps.

I turned around, still sleepy. And annoyed at the disturbance.

I sighed heavily, I opened my eyes only to have them forced shut by the light coming through the open door. I slowly reopened them. Careful not to harm my sensitive eyes.

You know, hang overs for lycans suck. We have amazing ears and the sound of rain drops hitting the roof is slicing through my skull. It was night time, the sky was still pitch black.

Grunting, I responded. "What do you want, Spike?"

"You have a visitor." He quickly responded.

"A visitor? What time is it?" I asked, still half asleep.

"About five in the morning." His response annoyed me.

"Five in the morning? Who the fuck comes to visit at five in the goddamn morning!"

"It's Gabriel, sir."

I looked at the open door to see a, blurry, vampiric Gabriel.

I sat up, only two words were able to force their way out.

"Oh, shit."


	3. The Warning

Chapter Two: The Warning

Gabriel slowly approached me, invading my inner sanctum. If it was any other vampire besides him, I would have had him beheaded where he ignorantly stood. Peace between vampire and lycan kind is nonexistent, to say the least. Not to imply there is no truce. There have been dealings between the clans before, but to enter the territory of another is... taboo. We always select a location in unclaimed territory. This goes with dealings with the undead, as well.

I moved one girl out of the way and sat on the edge of the bed. I was tense due to his unexpected arrival. "Ah, Gabriel, my old friend. What has it been... 3—400 years?"

Gabriel got closer, but stopped upon reaching the bottom steps. I could see he was transformed. Wearing nothing but the bottom of a ragged robe and bandages on his arms. And that pissed me off. Long white hair, gray skin, red eyes, nails the length of claws—he seemed ready for battle.

"Gabriel. You would do well to remember your place." Is what I thought. What I wished desperately to say.

"Gabriel, why are you still transformed? We're all friends here." Is... what I did say.

"Transformed?" He asked, curiously.

"Um, yeah. You're in your non-human state. Why, dude?" I continued to keep it calm.

I don't hate Gabriel, but him transformed like that worried me. I was in no mood for a confrontation.

"Oh, excuse me, brother. It has been many years since I bore the human exterior." He explained. And my tension dissipated.

I laughed slightly. "I see. You had me worried for a little bit. You look like you're just itching for a fight."

He concentrated slightly. Grunting, and holding his arms up in fists as his body tensed. Kinda looked like he was constipated. That made me laugh inside my head.

A dark cloud appeared around him, and when it dispersed, it was like time reversed. He looked EXACTLY as he did in 1047. Even the Brotherhood's suit was still on him. Ah, the nostalgia. Vampires have come along way since the time of Carmilla 900 years ago. In human form, they look EXACTLY like humans. Skin tone and everything. And Gabriel was no different. He looked human.

"I bring you urgent news, Michael." Okay, this seemed important enough. Especially considering Gabriel coming out of his 400 year hiding.

"Here. Let's talk somewhere else." I got up and motioned for him to follow me.

We got closer to one of the prison cells, one which was guarded by two lycan body guards. They opened the cell door and I bent down and opened the trap door. It revealed a stair case, leading to a basement. Walking down, I flipped the light switch and, with a click, the lights turned on. Revealing a full bar, pool table, TV's, couches, the fucking works! My crowning achievement. An underground lycan bar. I was so proud. People were playing pool, we could hear the techno music coming from behind the black doors.

We sat down at one of the wooden tables, and a lycan waiter came up to take our order. Red khaki pants, white button down shirt and black vest. Yup. Typical butler look. But, I know for a fact, he was badass. His name was Gives. His look came from his time era, the 1800's. He has a thick black mustache and short jelled back black hair. But the two coolest things about this guy, were the eye patch that covered his left eye, and his fencing abilities. That's right. A lycan swordsman. Get at us.

"Would you like anything, my Lords?" He asked with his British accent.

"I'll take a Smirnoff Lime and get Gabriel a...?" I looked at him, tilting my head slightly, inquiring as to what he wanted.

"No ale for me."

"What a boring man." I thought. And with that, Gives walked away.

He came back not a second later with my drink.

I popped the cap, and bent back in my chair slightly. "Now, what's up?"

"What's up?" Gabriel seemed confused. I forgot he's been away for a few centuries... Talking may prove difficult.

"What is it you came to speak to me about?" I corrected my speech so he could comprehend.

"...Zobek paid me a little visit." His words stopped me in my tracks. I put my chair back down, sat my drink down, yet continued to hold it, and brought my head closer to him, lowering it slightly.

"Come again?" I spoke lowly, yet with tension in my voice.

"Yes. He spoke of Satan returning from the pits of Hell itself. He requires our assistance."

I scoffed at his mockery of a statement. I was NOT helping him. I don't care who threatens anything!

"You can go fuck yourself. No way in hell am I helping Zobek!" The man who made me immortal.

"He offers us freedom of our immortality. I surmise there must be new decedents who can bare the burden."

"Why is this my problem!" I sat back once more.

"Because if Satan comes back we are all doomed. Everyone is in danger. Everyone!" His words, however dismal, were true.

"Would you leave your clan to such a fate?" He pleaded me to help.

I tilted my head back and breathed deeply. The air pungent with the order of death and decay. ...How tired I have grown of this. This everlasting stagnancy.

Putting my head back down, I spoke.

"This... relief from immortality you mentioned. Is it true? Can it be real?" I sought an end to this boredom.

"Of that I am uncertain. It matters not to me, however." His statement confused me.

"Wait... what? You wouldn't take it?" I ask, completely baffled.

"No, I would not."

"Why not?" I moved closer, placing my chair down once more. "Aren't you tired of this? Don't you get sick of living?"

"I was sick of living in 1047, my brother." That's right... Marie.

"Then why?" I couldn't understand his reasoning.

"I do not trust Zobek with all the pieces. That same fear led me to originally storing Carmilla's fragment inside of myself. If Zobek were to acquire all of them who knows what would happen."

I sighed.

"Well, I don't exactly trust his offer, either. But one thing I do know is I will NOT leave my clan to suffer at the hands of Lucifer's minions." I'd die before I let that happen. "When will they attack?"

"That I do not know. Zobek only warned me his acolytes were preparing." His answer did not bode well.

"Ah, hell, I was bored anyway." I said shrugging my shoulders and acting nonchalantly. "I guess we have to prepare as well. But, we're gonna have to catch you up on modern times. You'll need to fit in for the time being. We'll need to contact the vampires and inform them of your... glorious return. How soon will you need to feed?"

"Soon..." He sounded saddened by his need to feed.

"Alright, can you fly to your clan?"

He seemed puzzled. "Fly?"

"Yeah. You know. With wings?" I shook my head, plainly stating that this shit should be obvious.

"I gave the three great relics to The Order." He explained.

"Don't you know anything?" I said, annoyed. I got up and approached a medieval candle holder mounted on the wall and pulled it down, opening a back exit.

"The Cyclone Boots, the Seraph Shoulders, and the Devil Mask. Correct?" He shook his head in agreement.

"The relics were given the power by the old Lords. The relics are mere imitations of our powers. The real power—lies within you. You just gotta figure out how to use it." I spoke quickly, motioning for Gabriel to get up so we could be on our way.

"We have no choice, we need to teach you HOW to be a vampire. We need help. ...We need her." Even I was intimidated by who we needed... but we had no alternatives.

"Spike?" I turned my head to call Spike, who I know has been ease dropping the whole time.

He walked out of the shadows. A stocky young man with sliver, colored of course, metal balls and an iron cross around his neck. Gray jeans and black sleeveless shirt with boots just like mine. Black spiked up hair, which gives him his nickname. He's actually my closet friend. He was one of my original friends I played knights with. ...That night I couldn't control my new found powers... I killed many people. But managed to only bite him. Turning him. We've been traveling together ever since. He's like a brother to me. And I'm like a little brother to him, so he's always watchful. His parents were actually the ones to take me in after my mother died. So calling us brothers really isn't that far off.

"Yes, Mike?" He asked, worried.

"You know who to call..." I said, dreading the outcome.

"No... Not her, Mikey. Just... please, not her." He was begging me

"We have no choice..." I picked my head up to look at him directly.

"Call... Laura."


	4. Laura

Chapter 3: Laura

I slipped on my sunglasses and we left. It was still dark, but the sun would be up soon. We'll have to move fast. I was accompanied by Spike and, of course, Gabriel. Neither I nor Spike wished to be in the presence of Laura. She is a vampire in the form of a small girl. But she was... for lack of a better word, a bitch. Cruel, pushy, and overall creepy. Even her own kind was afraid of her. But, in Gabriel's absence, she kept a handle on things. Kinda ran the vampire club, in a way. Before we knew it, Spike's cell rang.

"Yeah?" Spike answered as we all kept our pace.

There was a minute of silence.

"...Alright." With that, he hung up. "Back ally of The Blood Bank."

Laura had agreed to meet us. Although, I did not like the location. The Blood Bank was a bar on vampire territory. We're crossing the boundaries, and that made me uneasy. I was confident that nothing would happen to me, or Gabriel, obviously. Gabriel is THEIR Lord, and no member of any clan is allowed to attack the other's Lord. But Spike was just a lycan. If he mouthed off, they could attack him. Hopefully, Gabriel would keep them contained.

"What sorcery was that?" Gabriel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked.

"That box you talked into. It made noise, as well. Is it possessed?"

"It's a cellphone." I answered his question.

"Cellphone?"

"It allows people to talk to each other over distances, dude." I was educating him in the way of the 21st century.

"Dude?"

"...This might be harder than I thought."

Gabriel's solitude for 400 years made him ignorant to the technological advances humans made over the centuries. As well as advances in terminology. He still talks as though he is in medieval times.

Before I knew it, we were there. A great big seven foot tall vampire body guard protected the front entrance. The only way to get to the back ally was through a special gate the guard protected as well. It was where most of the... feeding occurred. So it's hidden from human view. In case they wanna lure some unsuspecting victims to their deaths, of course.

Spike walked ahead, directly up to the vampire bouncer. He was a tall, bald headed man with a brown goatee. He wore a button-down black suit. Which was strangely sophisticated for a bouncer. His level of sophistication indicates he's an older, stronger vampire. Most of the older vampires tend to look classy, well dressed. It's stupid if you ask me.

Spike skipped the line and stepped up to the bouncer, their height difference became painfully obvious.

"Open the back gate. We're here to see Laura." Spike demanded.

"Damn it, Spike." I thought. "Don't be arrogant, not now. Not here."

"What'd you say, lycan vermin?" He asked threateningly; anger ripping through the seams of his speech.

"Now, now." I said, walking up behind Spike, being the shortest of the three.

"None of us want a confrontation... Now, do we?" I pulled my shades down slightly, showing my wolf like eyes to the bouncer in order to scare him off my friend. Lords are naturally MUCH stronger than any regulars. Some are close to our power through years of battle experience, but still unable to defeat us.

"Michael, the Lycan Lord... I shoulda known." By the new tone in his voice he calmed himself. He knew I'd tear him apart.

"What do you want? Lords are welcome on all territories according to the Treaty." He looked at Spike.

"Your followers, however, are NOT."

"What'd you say vampire trash!" Spike responded, clenching his fist.

Aw, how cute. Spike and this giant hate each other already.

"Easy Spike." I demanded, and looked back at the bouncer.

"I know, I know. Just this was a bit of an emergency. We have a present for you guys." I explained.

"A 'present'?" I could tell he was skeptical.

I turned to the side and held my arm up. Gabriel moved closer and out of the shadows.

The big guy gasped immediately, and fell on his knee, bowing to his king.

"My lord! It is great to be in your presence again. I'll open the gate right away!"

He walked to the side and unlocked the gate, allowing us to pass. Walking down, we saw a small girl in pink crying.

She was a young girl, couldn't have been older than 14. Blue Converse, blue jeans, and a pink frilly shirt. She had jet black hair that was in a pony tail, and she sat on her knees, crying, surrounded by blood stains.

Spike quickened his pace, going to comfort the girl.

"Spike, no!" I cried.

The girl quickly turned herself. She hit Spike in the chest with her palm, and a ring of air from the pressure bursted forth from the point he was hit. He flew back without the ability to stop himself.

I held my left hand out, and continued walking forward, with Gabriel slightly behind me and to the right. I caught Spike by his collar and kept walking.

"Very funny... Laura." I said, stopping close to her and placing Spike down.

"Wasn't it?" She said, laughing under her breath, with her English accent. She walked slightly closer.

"That wasn't fucking funny, you little—!" Spike was about to get in her face, so I placed my hand upon his chest and pulled him back.

"Spike." I lengthened his name to command him to relax.

"Oh, chill. Don't be a little bitch. It was just a... game." She said, creepily.

"Same game you use to lure humans into your trap?" Gabriel asked, coming out from behind me.

I expected her to at least show HIM some respect.

"Shut up, Gabriel. SOMEONE had to lead the vampires for the past few centuries. I didn't see you jumping for the job."

"He is your Lord. Why are you still SO disrespectful?" Damn it. I opened my mouth.

"Shut up, Michael. I knew this chump before he even was our Lord. Almost killed him when he was human. I should have. Should have just killed him and taken Carmilla's power for myself."

"But you did not kill me. You spared my life. Surely, there must still be some compassion in you." Gabriel attempted to reach out to this witch of a child.

She looked to the side. "...Why did you come back, anyway? I had things under control. We don't need the self-loathing vampire."

"Zobek has returned, sending a warning that Satan is returning. He seeks revenge." He started explaining what he had explained to me.

"What does that have to do with us? He wants you Lords, not us. Take care of it yourself." Laura was so cold.

Her bouncer walked down the way and stood behind us.

"You little bitch!" Spike yelled. He was a short-tempered man...

"Spike!" I commanded his attention. "...Why don't you go inside and play with the other kiddies and let the grown-ups talk, huh?"

"Yeah..." The bouncer said. "Let's... go inside." He laughed slightly.

"You—the guardian of the gate." Gabriel said. "If anyone harms my new friend, they will answer to me."

The bouncer sighed slightly. "...Yes, my lord."

With that, Spike and the giant vampire entered the bar. Leaving us to talk.

"We will take care of him alone. The problem is, Gabriel has no idea HOW to fight as a vampire. I figured... you could help him?" I was TRYING to get her to help.

"And why the HELL would I do that?" God, she's such a bitch.

"I need your assistance as you once aided me many years ago. How can I use wings if I gave the Seraph Shoulders to the order? And I must also blend in with this era's style. Whatever that may be." Gabriel was trying to make her... That's bad.

"Gabriel, I see no reason I NEED to help you." She retorted.

"Look, everyone's in danger if we don't have ALL the Lords at full power. Please. We need your help." I was forced to beg her, and that pissed me off.

"Hmm, beg!" She said.

Wow, I called that. She loved her games. In which, she always won. Because the other was forced to lose. She must be in control at all times. If she were to lose, chaos would ensue. She's the epitome of the wrath of a woman scorned. The problem is—we all hate her. So we ALL get her wrath. Clan or not.

Gabriel, surprisingly, got on his knee.

"I beg you, Laura. We are in desperate need of your aid. If I am not strong enough to confront The Unholy One again, we will all surely fail. And the world will be in peril." He pleaded.

She laughed, seemingly mocking our lucidly desperate plea.

"Alright... Since you put it SO nicely." Her grin seemed to stretched farther than the horizon. And sarcastic tone sent chills down my spine.

...

**Spike entered The Blood Bank, followed by the bouncer originally at the front door. The bar was also a dance club. The room was dark and the disco ball was flashing different colors, all to techno music as vampire conjugated on the dance floor.**

The bouncer and another vampire walked up behind him.

"Your precious Lord wants you alive. So we can't kill you. But how bout we settle this... the ol' fashion way?" The bouncer asked.

"Fine by me, ya prick." Retorted the conceited Spike.

...

A while later, they were both intoxicated, both doing shots until one passed out. A crowd of humans and vampires cheering them on.

"...G-give up... vampire." Spike struggled to talk.

"No... way in hell. Lycan trash." Both took another shot.

"H-hey... What's your name anyway?" Spike asked.

"J... Jacob. Jacob Havoc. ...Your name, lycan?"

Either the humans did not hear their clan-based insults, or their slurs impaired the humans' hearing.

"Spike..." Spike fell off his chair, practically passing out.

"Yes...! I... wo—" The vampire known as Havoc said while stretching his arms.

"Shit." He interrupted himself, and fell over too. The crowd applauded and cheered at the hilarity.

Without warning, a red portal opened on the wall. Red horned creatures flew out of the portal. Gremlins-swinging their fire everywhere. They attacked vampire and human alike. Showing no remorse or discrimination. Prejudice and petty clan differences meant nothing to them. They will burn it all.

Spike picked his head up slightly. "Oh, shit! Michael!"

...

**Outside, Michael, Gabriel, and Laura continued discussing the matter at hand.**

"Alright," Laura said, "I'll help. I don't really want Satan ruling the world, anyway. Less people to feed on. Come with me. I'll teach you how to be a vampire, you failure of a Lord."

I heard the screams coming from inside. Something bad was happening.

We all turned when we heard Spike screaming "Michael."

"What the fuck! Your men better be keeping their word, Laura!" I threatened.

"Oh, relax. My men wouldn't harm your precious pup."

I opened the door to see small demons flying everywhere, launching fire balls down and lighting their victims on fire.

I sighed before I spoke.

"Looks like training will have to wait awhile..."


End file.
